


[83line/赫海] 埋在骨髓里的爱

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Series: 埋在骨髓里的爱 [1]
Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 吸血鬼澈 x 人类特主澈特 副赫海 he吸血鬼设定为剧情需要而改动
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 埋在骨髓里的爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

(上)

人类被转化成吸血鬼后, 会失去为人时所有的记忆, 从此和生前的人生分道扬镳, 开始截然不同,孤寂又漫长的一生...

金希澈看了看沙发上你侬我侬, 旁若无人的小情侣, 心里倒是希望他漫长的吸血鬼一生能够一个人孤寂地生活下去, 那样他至少不用天天在这里被喂狗粮...

没眼再看下去, 拿起外套潇洒地挥了挥手就转身下了楼, 阳光有些刺眼, 金希澈忍不住地伸手遮挡了一下, 急步往旁边阳光照不到的街道走去.

二十一世纪的吸血鬼比古代的吸血鬼进化了很多, 早在几百年前就已经不再惧怕阳光了, 之所以选择躲避, 不过是金希澈本人实在不喜欢烈日下的阳光.

李赫宰和李东海是他被转化成吸血鬼的那一天遇上的, 看起来只有十来岁的二人, 实际上已经是几百岁的吸血鬼了, 二人对生前的事毫无记忆, 也不知道在转成吸血鬼前, 二人是否认识, 据二人所说, 当李东海完成转化挣开眼时, 四周空无一人, 除了身上紧紧抱着他不放的李赫宰, 四目相投的那一刻, 他们就爱上了彼此, 从此相依为命, 直到一年前在街上遇上刚转化成吸血鬼而狼狈不堪的金希澈.

那时, 二人牵着手刚从电影院看完电影回家, 经过家楼下的小巷时, 发现了饿得倒在地上浑身发抖的金希澈, 二人把金希澈带回了家, 从冰箱拿出了冷藏的动物血喂给了金希澈, 自此, 金希澈住进了二人的家.

金希澈无所事事地闲逛着, 突然, 被对面马路的天使吸引了目光, 一个嘴角带着梨窝, 美得像天使一样的人类, 金希澈忍不住地想要跟上前多看几眼.

尖牙突然从牙缝间挤出, 成为吸血鬼才一年的他还不能完全控制自己的尖牙, 尤其是肚子饿的时候, 尖牙特别容易跑出来.

趁街上还没有人发现他的不对劲, 金希澈转身拐进暗巷, 从口袋里拿出随身携带的动物血一饮而准, 尖牙迅速收了回去, 正急着回去看那个好看的人类, 谁料一转身天使竟然就在他眼前.

「你好!我钱包掉了, 你能借我一百块吗?」天使笑起来温柔极了, 金希澈看得走了神, 直到面前晃着白嫩的手, 才回过神从钱包里掏出了一百块钱递给了对方.

「能给我你的联系方式吗?」面前的人举着手机凑得更近了, 金希澈似乎听到了自己早已不存在的心跳声, 噗通噗通的跳得飞快.

「啊...啊?」面前那人的眼睛笑起来弯弯的, 眼尾还带着丝丝细纹, 金希澈心虚地眨了眨大大的眼睛.

「联系方式啊!不然...我要怎样还钱给你?」面前的人被金希澈笨拙的反应惹笑了, 金希澈觉得自己糗大了, 挠了挠头, 才想起来接过对方递过来的手机输入了自己的手机号, 面前的人再次被他的举动逗笑, 接回手机按下了拨通的按键, 金希澈口袋里的手机响了起来, 才刚把手机从口袋里拿出来, 面前的人就挂断了电话, 跟他道了别转身就要离开, 金希澈下意识的就上前拉住了那人的手腕.

「等一下!我叫金希澈!你呢?」被拉住手腕的人不明显地征了一下, 马上转了过来, 脸上依旧带着好看的梨窝和弯弯的笑眼.

「朴正洙!很高兴认识你, 希澈xi!」

晚上, 金希澈躺在床上闭目养神, 隔壁房间的小情侣声音没半点节制, 金希澈烦躁地捂住了耳朵, 吸血鬼其实不需要睡眠, 可长久不闭眼的话眼睛会不舒服, 所以晚上基本上都会闭上眼睛休息一下, 桌上的手机传来了震动声, 金希澈睁开眼睛拿起手机一看, 是下午那位好看的人类传来了信息.

「希澈xi, 我的钱包找回来了, 你明天晚上有时间吗?我还钱给你, 顺便请你吃饭啊!不许拒绝我喔!不然我会生气的!生气的话, 下次就该你请我吃饭了!   
From 今天下午借了你一百块钱的朴正洙」

金希澈拿着手机看了许久, 屏幕暗了又被他重新点开, 想了很久, 最终, 还是没忍住答应了去赴这个他不应该赴的约.

把手机重新放回桌面上, 金希澈再次闭上双眼, 满脑子都是那人好看的脸, 像春日暖和的阳光, 像初冬的初雪, 金希澈想得入神, 连隔壁房间的声音都变得不再讨厌, 嘴角不自觉地挂上了微笑.

餐厅....

金希澈在门外来来回回了好几躺, 最终还是整理了一下被自己抓乱的头发, 推开门走了进去, 朴正洙坐在了角落的位置, 一看见他就开心地举起了手向他打着招呼.

「你可终于来了...我还以为我要被你放鸽子了呢...」朴正洙扁起了嘴, 对于金希澈迟到了半个小时这件事表示委屈.

「对不起...刚刚有些事耽搁了...」朴正洙委屈的样子看在金希澈的眼里可怜丐丐的, 左手下意识地就摸上了朴正洙的头顶安抚着, 朴正洙征了征, 抬起了眼看向了他, 四目相投的那一刻, 周围一片宁静, 世界彷彿只剩下他们二个.

金希澈不明白, 为什么朴正洙此刻看他的眼神带着一丝的悲哀和无奈...隔壁桌的小孩突然打倒了水杯, 杯子破裂的声音唤回了二人的思绪, 朴正洙先一步地收回了炽热的目光, 笑着和他推荐起了餐厅的招牌菜, 金希澈听从他的提议叫了一份一分熟的牛扒.

吸血鬼也是可以吃东西的, 只是不会吃得出来味道就是了, 而且不会有任何饱满的感觉, 最终要解除飢饿感, 还是得靠喝血.

点好了菜, 二人开始了交谈, 和看起来一样, 朴正洙是个随和又健谈的人, 不到五分钟, 金希澈就已经了解了他大部分的背景.

三十岁的朴正洙是一个小说作家, 专门写浪漫的爱情小说的那一种, 昨天见面时, 他就是正赶着要去出版社交稿子, 他的家乡在釜山, 父母姐姐都还在釜山, 只有他一个人为了方便工作搬来了首尔, 在三清洞附近租了个小房子一个人住.

兴高采烈说了一大堆自己的事后, 不知道是不是觉得有点不好意思, 朴正洙又嚷着要金希澈告诉他关于自己的事.

金希澈也没有拒绝, 问什么就回答什么, 如实地告诉了朴正洙自己在电台做着兼职的主播, 也如实地告诉朴正洙自己和李赫宰李东海住在一起, 什么都如实地回答了, 除了没有告诉朴正洙自己的真实身份.

侍应礼貌地打断了二人聊得正开心的对话, 牛扒分别放到了二人的面前, 金希澈看了一眼朴正洙面前的牛扒.

「很少人吃牛扒会吃全熟的...」金希澈不经意的说着.

「啊...因为我有点怕血!」朴正洙不好意思的笑着, 金希澈看了一眼自己面前的牛扒, 急忙用手挡在了上面, 朴正洙忍不住的笑了笑.

「也没那么怕啦!就是别要我碰就行...」朴正洙被金希澈的举动惹得心里暖烘烘的, 看着朴正洙镇定的神情不像在说谎, 金希澈这才收回了手开始进吃他的晚餐.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

(下)

金希澈窝在沙发上和朴正洙传着短信, 不远处的厨房里, 李赫宰和李东海在做着蛋糕, 今天是他们相识并交往三百年的日子, 李东海说什么都要有点仪式感, 李赫宰宠李东海宠得不行, 听说有吸血鬼成功做过一个混了血的血味蛋糕, 拉着李东海二人在厨房里忙活了一整天.

把蛋糕放进焗炉后, 李东海擦了擦手坐在了金希澈的旁边, 正和朴正洙传信息的金希澈没发现他, 拿着手机笑得不亦乐乎, 朴正洙刚刚答应了明天中午和他去看电影, 他得好好上网预先看一下最近那部戏比较好看, 他和朴正洙已经认识了一个月了, 现在他们每天都会传信息, 有些时候, 朴正洙睡不着的话, 还会打电话来跟他撒娇, 每一次打来声音都委屈委屈的, 可爱极了.

「希澈哥!你是不是在跟人类交往?」李东海一手抢过了金希澈手中的手机.

「没有!没有交往!」金希澈凑上前把手机夺了回来, 模稜两可地回了一句后就心虚地跑回了房间.

「那你说你最近都在跟谁传信息笑得那么甜蜜?哥!吸血鬼跟人类是不会有好结果的!」李东海气急败坏地追上去, 却被金希澈阻隔在房门外.

「好了...你就别担心了...」李赫宰拉过李东海抱在怀里安抚着, 他也看得出来金希澈在和人类交往, 可是金希澈这个人, 一旦认定了就谁也劝阻不了, 也许一切都是时也命也吧...

「可是...他一定会受伤害的!吸血鬼长生不老, 寿命几乎没有尽头, 可人类呢?几十年?一百年?到时候, 他会痛不欲生的!」李东海感情丰富, 相处不到半年, 就已经把转化成吸血鬼时已经二十九岁的金希澈当成了亲哥哥一样, 李赫宰叹了口气, 除了继续安抚怀里那只小吸血鬼外, 他什么都控制不了.

电影院外....

「呜...这电影好好看啊!男一和男二的革命情也太感人了吧!我下次也一定要给我的小说加入这样的情节!」朴正洙的眼泪从电影的中段就没停过, 金希澈一直忙着给人擦眼泪, 电影的后半段演了什么, 他压根儿就没看进去多少.

「你等会儿有事要做吗?」朴正洙哭着哭着突然就停了下来, 抓住了金希澈正在为他擦眼泪的手, 指尖传来的温度捂暖了金希澈冰冷的手, 连带着全身都沸腾了起来, 征了一征才回过神来摇了摇头.

「那你跟我来!」朴正洙拉着他的手就上了巴士, 二人并肩坐在了巴士的后排, 巴士摇摇晃晃了大半个小时, 朴正洙才又拉着他的手下了车, 还没来得及看清自己身在何处, 朴正洙就又拉着他跑向了码头上了船.

金希澈宠溺地看着身旁闭上双眼享受着海风的人, 头不知不觉中就一点一点的靠了过去, 似乎是感受到了什么, 朴正洙突然睁开了双眼转了过来, 突然拉近的距离让二人都呆在了原地, 船上的广播突然响起, 朴正洙后退了一步, 拉着金希澈的手臂下了船.

看着面前盛大的游乐园, 再看着身旁一脸期待的人, 金希澈忍不住的笑了出来, 揉了揉朴正洙的头发, 就被人扯着手进了游乐园.

金希澈没有来过游乐园, 至少在他成为吸血鬼之后都没有来过, 朴正洙倒是看着很熟练, 拽着他的手就直接来到了摩天轮的设施下排队, 他们来的时候, 都已经快要到黄昏了, 等他们排到的时候, 太阳刚好开始落下, 朴正洙盯着窗外的日落看得入迷, 金希澈也看得入迷, 只是他看的是朴正洙.

「正洙啊...我...」我喜欢你...作为吸血鬼的他又有什么资格对一个人类说喜欢, 大概不说出口的喜欢才是对那个人最大的祝福吧...

「什么?」朴正洙回过头来看他, 昏黄的阳光洒在他的脸上, 就像他们第一次相遇时那样, 面前的人纯洁如天使般, 他想把这般美好的一切收归自己所有, 却又舍不得摧毁他.

「没有...想说...我还是第一次看到这么美丽的日落...」金希澈微微一笑, 凑近到朴正洙的身旁, 陪同他一起看着窗外美不胜收的风景...还有玻璃上那更美的倒影...

下了摩天轮后, 朴正洙又拉着他在游乐园里玩了好几款机动游戏, 直到游乐园响起了即将关门的广播, 朴正洙这才不情不愿地跟着金希澈离开了游乐园, 二人来到了码头才知道尾班船早在半个小时前就已经开走了, 没有办法, 二人只好在附近的酒店住上一晚.

二人在酒店楼下的便利店买了点吃的, 才刚坐下没吃二口, 金希澈就突然起身跑进了洗手间, 朴正洙担心地跟在他身后, 却被阻隔了在门外.

金希澈看着镜子中双眼发红的自己不知所措, 尖牙从牙缝里钻了出来没法收回去, 是他过份沉溺了, 沉溺在那个名为朴正洙的漩涡里, 全然忘记了自己已经很久没有进食了, 本来打算和朴正洙看个电影就回家, 怕会被他发现, 身上也没有带着动物血, 如今, 门外的朴正洙成为了飢饿的他最大的诱惑, 可他不想, 他不能摧毁了朴正洙的一生.

「希澈!你开门好不好?你...你是不是饿了?是不是很难受?你吸我的血好不好?我知道你是什么...你吸我的血吧!」门外传来朴正洙带着哭腔的声音, 金希澈猛地把门打开, 门外的朴正洙一脸泪痕紧张地查看着他的身体.

「你刚刚说什么?」金希澈抓住朴正洙不停乱动的手.

「我知道你是吸血鬼, 今天一整天你都跟我在一起, 你肯定是饿了...你吸我的血吧!我知道被吸了血会被转化为吸血鬼, 我没问题的!」朴正洙扯开自己的衣领, 露出白嫩的脖子, 皮肤下的血管吸引着金希澈体内的本能, 可他还是咬着牙拿起旁边的外套盖住了朴正洙的脖子.

「不可以!正洙...没那么简单的!成为了吸血鬼后, 你的一生就会变得永无尽头, 你会看着身边的人一个个离开这个世界, 最后只剩你一个...从此你吃什么都不会再尝出什么味道了, 你每天都必须要喝血, 不然你的胃会像被火烧一样....我不能这样摧毁你的一生!你明明那么怕血...」金希澈掐紧了自己的拳头, 胃部传来的灼热感愈来愈利害, 疼得他嘴唇都发白.

「没关系!我喜欢你!金希澈, 我喜欢你!我想永远跟你在一起, 你吸我的血吧...吸了过后, 从此, 你漫长的一生有我漫长的一生相伴, 我们彼此都不会孤单的!」朴正洙扯开自己的衣领, 踮起了脚, 环上了金希澈的脖子, 歪了歪头, 白嫩的脖子不容拒绝地直接抵住了金希澈的尖牙.

皮肤下跳动着的血管对吸血鬼来说无比吸引, 尖牙轻轻刺进了皮肤, 鲜甜的血液被吸纳进了胃, 灼热感迅速被浇熄, 金希澈的理智被带回了笼, 伴随着的还有他仍然为人时的一切记忆...

面前的人, 是他认识了二十几年的竹马, 是他放在心尖上爱了二十年的人, 是和他相恋十年的爱人...

金希澈抱紧着虚弱的朴正洙一同坐在地上, 朴正洙的双眼开始变红, 额头布满了冷汗, 太阳穴的位置冒着青筋, 金希澈心疼地把怀里的人抱得更紧, 人类转化为吸血鬼的过程漫长又痛苦, 等到朴正洙的尖牙从牙缝钻出再收回去, 时间已经过去了一个小时.

朴正洙睁开已经回复正常的双眼, 喘着气抬头看向金希澈, 四目相投的那一刻, 他知道他的希澈终于认得他了, 他忍不住地勾起了嘴角, 他的希澈他的幸福终于回来了.

「你是不是早就知道是我了?」金希澈双眼通红, 疼惜地抚摸着朴正洙侧颈上的牙孔, 朴正洙点点头, 缠上了金希澈纤长的手指.

「一年前, 你突然就失踪了, 我报了警, 可他们怎么都找不到你, 没多久, 他们就放弃了, 还跟我说你大概是凶多吉少了, 劝我还是早日放弃...可我不相信...我到处找你, 找了好久, 找了好多地方, 那段时间, 我每天都睡不着觉, 吃也吃不下多少, 每天天还没亮我就出门去找你, 一直找到凌晨, 回家换件衣服, 睡半个小时, 然后又继续找...终于有一次在街上晕倒了, 我被路人送进了医院, 说是睡眠不足加上营养不良..在医院的那几天, 我忽然就想通了...我知道你不会丢下我的, 十年前你跟我告白时说过, 你永远都不会丢下我...所以我振作起来, 我告诉自己, 我必须撑下去才能等到你回来找我的那一天...那天在街上...我第一眼就看到你了, 我追上去, 却看见你拐进了暗巷, 喝下了血然后收了尖牙...你转过来和我对视的那一刻, 我就知道...你已经不认得我了...可即使是这样, 我还是想要跟你在一起, 所以, 我只好找了个借口重新认识你....」金希澈一直红着眼睛听着.

在朴正洙说到自己每天为了找他睡不到半个小时的时候, 终于忍不住把朴正洙狠狠地拥进了怀里哽咽着, 他认识的朴正洙明明是个嗜睡如命的人, 以前在一起时, 为了让朴正洙准时起床他就没少下过功夫, 朴正洙抱住他的后背, 安抚地顺着他的背, 自己却也不禁红了鼻尖.

「为什么不早一点告诉我?」金希澈把整张脸埋在朴正洙的颈窝里, 这是他遗忘了一年的气息, 他恨不得马上就把一年的份全都补回来.

「我想看看....失去记忆的你, 会不会再次爱上我...」朴正洙微微一笑, 大概也觉得自己的行为有点幼稚.

「会的!不管我失去多少次记忆, 我还是会爱上你...因为我对你的爱, 是深藏在骨髓里的...」金希澈低头吻上了朴正洙, 相贴的唇是冰冷的, 但他们的爱是炽热的...

传说中, 人类被转化成吸血鬼后, 会失去为人时所有的记忆, 直到你生前的摰爱心甘情愿地为你牺牲奉上自己的血液....

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道有没有把我想表达的写得明白, 就再加几句话让你们能更了解吧
> 
> 赫海和澈特都是人类时就已经交往的关系
> 
> 赫海是十几岁的小情侣, 某一天在街上突然被吸血鬼袭击
> 
> 李赫宰拼命抱紧李东海想保护他, 可最终李东海还是被转化了, 二人同时转化成了吸血鬼
> 
> 他们之间不存在像澈特那样的恢复记忆
> 
> 因为他们生前的摰爱就是彼此, 可他们都被其他人转化了
> 
> 但失去记忆的他们, 还是在对视的第一眼就再次爱上了对方
> 
> 澈特的话, 他们是小时候一起生活在釜山的竹马, 没过多久他们就互相暗生情愫, 然后十年后, 金希澈向朴正洙告白, 二人正式在一起, 再后来, 金希澈陪同着朴正洙来到了首尔..
> 
> 直到一年前澈在街上被吸血鬼转化, 再次相遇时, 澈不记得特了, 但还是无法控制地再次爱上了特, 即使明知道是不应该, 却还是没能控制..
> 
> 文中吸血鬼的设定, 是所有人类被转成吸血鬼都会失去所有的记忆, 只有二个情况会例外
> 
> 一. 是像特那样为所爱的人自愿被转化的人, 那他的记忆不会被消失
> 
> 二. 是像澈那样, 最爱的那个人自愿为自己奉上血的话, 那他的记忆也会被带回
> 
> 好了~说了好多废话哈哈
> 
> 最后, 这是我觉得蛮喜欢的一篇, 不过明明是he的文, 我为什么写着写着还把我自己写哭了呢?


End file.
